Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a gate driving circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gate driving circuit directly integrated on a display panel.
Discussion of the Background
A display device typically includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels. Each of the pixels may be connected to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines. The display device typically includes a gate driving circuit to control the gate lines and a data driving circuit to control the data lines. The gate driving circuit may apply gate signals to the gate lines, respectively, and a data driving circuit may apply data signals to the data lines, respectively.
The gate driving circuit typically includes a shift register including driving stage circuits, e.g., driving stages. Each driving stage may output the gate signal corresponding to the gate line. Each driving stage may include transistors connected to each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.